Ever at your side
by princessallii
Summary: You've been recruited into the crowns guard from Gladio's string pulling and now you'll be fighting along side all the guys, especially the sunshine boy himself. Things will pick up quickly when he finds out your hobbies and past being near close to his.


You love Prompto Argentum. Shocking right? Whats to even love about him though? He's just a little ball of sunshine, he's a photography nerd just as you, not to mention how amazing his shots are. Sometimes he'll even take pictures of you when you're all on hunts or at camp and it almost brings you to tears when you see how they come out because he took the time and effort to get such an amazing shot of you, he actually paid attention. On top of that, he's a wonderful listener, he's all about positivity even in the worst of moments, he's so sympathetic about everything it always makes you feel understood and cared for. And furthermore, he's all about body positivity. He used to be very chubby and because of Noctis' motivation he was able to lose weight and feel better for himself so he could gain the confidence to be Noct's friend. He's just, beyond amazing.

A couple months back Gladio recruited you into the group under King Regis' approval to help push Noctis and the others to do what needed be done with positivity at their back. You were known around the kingdom as the kind sweet civilian girl who was brave and courageous and stood up for everyone. You didn't take shit and didn't let others take it either. Because you've known Gladio for a long while and Iris was your very close friend as a child, you've kind of weaseled your way into the crown guard like Iris did for that little while to help out the group. After King Regis' passing, you knew the boys would need you for sure for some positive reinforcement and took the chance when Gladio offered it to you months back. You came from the Galdin Quay area and when you heard the guys would be stopping by for the night and this would be your meet up place, you were over the moon. Gladio introduced you to everyone when they arrived, saving no time with it. He went down the line starting with Ignis. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss, I sure do hope you enjoy your time with us." Then Noctis, "Hey, don't slack on us okay? We're counting on you." And lastly, the sunshine boy himself. "Well hiya! Aren't you just a sight for soar eyes." He paused and grabbed your hands, "Wow! Is she really gonna go with us? Really? Aw man!" Your face lit up in a red haze and you went mute, just staring at the ground in embarrassment. He pulls you in for a hug and sways with you as Noct, Gladio and Ignis all bump you and ruffle your hair and all cheered to Gladio's introduction to their new permanent member. After everyone let go, you took a glance up and saw the sun setting behind Promptos head and you knew, this trip was gonna be worth surviving.

After the introductions you all began to settle into camp. Ignis passed around dinner so you just sat across from Prompto and watched as they all talked and laughed and told stories about missions, being around them very quickly began to feel like home.

"So _! What were you doing in Galdin Quay before Gladio dragged you in?"

"Me? Well, no I just- I just helped out the less fortunate and tried my best to bring kindness and a brightness to everyone around me. I uh, dont really have parents just my Nana, so i know what its like to do without that guide. She'd never really home so I always go out and do good on my own. She's always been really sick but has always has a drug problem, never really get to talk about it much but when she's out she tends to take it out on me. It's been hard living with her outbursts of frustration," You rubbed your arm and shoulder where you know self harm scars are under your bracelets and clothes and just looked into the fire pit. "but I've made it just fine. I can take care of myself and I don't take shit from anyone. I'm not about to lose any battles or hold you guys back. I swear I'll do good, I won't let you down. I don't mean to make it sound like a pity party I uh, just got carried away is all. I promise, again, I'll do good." You paused as the fire cracked and everyone just looked at you, all in silence and listening. You smiled to the boys as tears fell down your cheeks.

"H-Hey!" Prompto exclaimed as he got up and came over to you, pulling you into a hug that stopped your tears. "N-No, don't cry please! We believe in you! We know you can do this! Have you ever fought before?"

You sniffed and wiped your face of the water, "Not for real, but Gladio taught me all I'd ever need to know in my back yard when Iris would cone over. I'd always beg him to make me stronger." You wiped your face again to keep away the tears as Prompto softly rubbed your back, which gave you chills.

"You made yourself stronger with your will power and head strength, I only guided you. If I didn't think you were capable of taking care of yourself or protecting Noct, King Regis would have never agreed to it when I requested it. You got skill kid, we believe in you." He leaned on his knees and sent you over a smile.

"You cannot let your mindset get the best of you, keep that strong head, we'll need that in battle. I believe in you Miss _." Ignis included.

Noctis being bad with his feelings and words just nodded behind them all. You smiled to yourself and shook your head, slapping your cheeks a little. "You're right, I gotta get it together. For you guys." You smiled bright and held up your hands and waved a little. "I'm sorry I got so emotional so fast, I guess this is the first time I feel like I'm somewhere I belonged for the first time, I'm excited. Thank you guys. I'll do my best!"

With that said, you guys continued to enjoy your food and Prompto stayed by your side the whole time. He made it clear he didn't want you on your own, little did you know the attachment would only grow more and more personal as time went on. As far as sleeping situation went, Gladio was like a bear when protecting you while everyone slept. He could tell Prompto was making his moves on you and his big brother instincts kicked in. "Gladio, c'mon! Don't you think she'll be much safer in the middle next to me and Iggy?"

"No, you'll touch her and I'll have to kill you."

"Only if I roll over!"

"Exactly, thats too much. No."

"AwwwaaaHHHH!"

Your heart smiled and you soundly went to seep, your life was about to pick up.


End file.
